


Dream Vacation

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Naga, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Link goes on vacation and meets a divine being.





	Dream Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I had a dream, wrote this, and then was encouraged to post it. That's all I can say, lol

Link needed some time to himself. His job as an industrial engineer had been more taxing than normal as of late. His company had put most of their resources and the majority of the man power into this latest project. They were constructing a number of factories for an electric production company and he had been the head engineer on the project. It had been a long nine months of late nights and weekends.

Link was glad to have that project behind him and rewarded himself with a two week vacation in Thailand. He had booked his trip with a tour group. A trained guide would take them through one of the country's most beautiful jungles. Link couldn’t wait- he wanted to completely lose himself in nature.

He was on that tour now, bringing up the rear, strolling along, not really hearing the tour guide, he was just a muffled voice to Link. Link found himself more interested in taking in the sights and smells. Suddenly, a scent hit Link's nose, hitting him like a drug and filling him with desire. He had never smelled anything so intoxicating. It permeated every pore, it short circuited his brain, and pulled him away from the trail. 

Suddenly, his feet were on a different path, leading him away from the group and deeper into the jungle. He could hear a waterfall ahead, and after breaking through some brush, his breath caught. Bathing in the tropical pool below the cascading water was the handsomest man Link had ever seen.

The scent that had lured him there got stronger the closer he got to the water. He couldn’t stop himself. The man didn't see him at first as he scrubbed himself with sand. Link couldn't tell how tall he was, but from what he could see- he looked exceptionally tall. His skin was tanned and covered with freckles. His dirty blonde hair pushed up away from his face. Link wiped away the drool from his mouth.

Caught up in the sight before him, he advanced forward and stepped on a fallen branch- the loud crack finally getting the attention of the man in the water. The man turned to look at Link, smiling with pleasure when he saw him. 

"You're even better than I was hoping for," the man's rumbling voice hit Link's ears and made his knees weak. Link felt like he was in a trance as the man left the water. 

Once his hips emerged from the pool, Link could see that the lower half of the man's body was built like a snake. He figured he must be dreaming. While researching for his trip, he had read stories of the nagi-half man, half snake divine creatures who would bring a man either great pleasure or great pain-living deep within the jungles of Asia, but had assumed they were just legends.

As this assumed naga slid up to him, Link felt paralyzed. The scent that lured him here was still working it's magic and the gaze the creature gave him was making his blood run hot.

"Liked the scent trail I left, didn't you?" the snake man trailed his fingers along Link's torso as he slithered in a circle around him. The touch sent shivers through Link's body. 

"A-Are you real? Is this really happening? What's your name?" Link asked in rapid succession, feeling frozen to the spot. 

"You can call me... Rhett," the naga said. "And you tell me- does this feel real?"

Link felt light headed and overcome with lust. He moaned into the kiss, his hands immediately grabbing for purchase on Rhett's hips. Rhett rocked his hips into Link and wrapped his tail around Link's legs, squeezing him tight.

Link let loose an obscene moan. All of the sensations were having an overwhelming effect on him and he had grown rock hard in his pants. Still gripping Rhett's hips he attempted to pull them even closer to grind hard against Rhett. 

Rhett pulled back from Link's mouth and began licking down his neck, rubbing and nuzzling his beard against him.   
"Oh, gosh," Link said, breath hitching. "I wanna... I wanna..."

"Do you want to fuck me?" Rhett asked, voice low and lusty in Link's ear.

"Yes...please." Link never imagined he would be in this situation. Asking to fuck some mystical half humanoid creature. It was deranged, surely, but he was so hard and so horny, it didn't matter. Rhett's human half was pure godlike and Link was willing to fuck whatever his lower half ended up being. He had already come this far...

Rhett released his hold on Link's legs and slunk back to help Link remove his clothes. "Lay with me," Rhett said once Link was naked. 

For the first time since he saw Rhett, Link felt able to move his legs. He rushed to where Rhett had laid down on the soft ground, looking at Rhett with questioning eyes. "How-" he began to ask. 

"Straddle me, I'll guide you," Rhett told him. Link hurried to comply, getting on his hands and knees over Rhett. With one hand Rhett grabbed ahold of Link's dick, making him hiss at the contact and drop his head forward. Rhett raised his own head to catch Link's mouth in another kiss. 

Using his free hand, Rhett pushed Link's knees down and pulled them hip to hip. He carefully opened a slit in his tail and guided Link inside him. 

Link had never felt anything like it. Rhett was so warm and tight, and while not exactly wet, his skin was so smooth and slick it didn't matter. Rhett's tail flipped to the side and wrapped around his waist and legs again. Link had no room to thrust, Rhett having locked them together with Link fully seated inside him.

But then Rhett began undulating beneath him and Link couldn't contain a groan. It was the best he had ever felt, like he was drunk and numb but also hypersensitive, his skin tingling with electricity. At least that’s what he thought until Rhett began running his hands over his chest, grabbing his nipples and twisting hard. Nevermind. This. This was the best he ever felt. 

It was all too much for Link, Rhett literally on him and around him in every sense of the word. Rhett was rolling them around, his mouth licking and face nuzzling every inch of Link he could reach. And somehow, though Link wasn't sure how it was possible, every movement Rhett made pulled Link further into him.

Suddenly, without warning, Link cried out, coming so hard his vision went white and his arms went weak. He was pretty sure he passed out from the intensity of it.

When he awoke, he was fully dressed and back on the path he had been taking on his tour. He heard a voice calling him and for a split second thought it might be Rhett. 

It was the guide, coming back to check on him. He said he tripped on a vine and hit his head on a rock. Link felt deep disappointment in the pit of his stomach that this mind blowing fantasy had all just been a dream. 

==================

Four months later, Link having returned home from his vacation long ago, Rhett was on the shore of a small lake situated underneath a cascading waterfall. He had just finished digging a hole and as he filled it with eggs, he hoped the next generation of naga would have the bright blue eyes of his never to be forgotten lover.


End file.
